


Cam94509's Korrasami fluff

by cam94509



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cam94509/pseuds/cam94509
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I take prompts for fluff (or use prompts I came up with, or just write fluff), and write one-offs, or maybe not one offs, but they'll always be a bunch of Korrasami fluff, because that's what I want to write right now!</p>
<p>Rating subject to change, because I might wind up writing sex scenes later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asami and Korra take care of each other after a hard day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I normally write a lot of angst, but lately I've been in an EXTREMELY bad place. Thus, writing angst is... actually a little bit dangerous; the hurt from the character's hurts me, and especially trying to write people in a bad place puts me in the most vulnerable emotional places I wind up in if I'm in a bad place already. It was the 11th where some writing dark stuff + general loneliness + a friend being a little bit flaky + me being an unkind asshole (I was kind of mean to my friend... I feel super bad about that, I apologized and things are largely better) managed to turn me into a puddle of self-hatred + loneliness + depression. Thus, the amazing piece I was writing got shelved for the summer, until I'm in a place where, you know, I have a social support network and self-care methods beyond writing on the backs of my arms. 
> 
> Instead, I'm writing this: You give me a positive, fluffy, upbeat, happy, or hopeful prompt, and I'll write something about it if I feel up for the task. This first prompt is mine, and the story is based on three of my most powerful methods of taking care of myself when I'm feeling down: 1) Be around people I love and who love me. This is “love” in any sense, including platonically. 2) Write affirmations on myself in pen (this is a new one, and it feels wonderful and happy because I'm saying good things about myself and then I see them again later). 3) Let the people who care about me take care of me when I cannot. 
> 
> This piece has trigger warnings: Depression, self-hate, and abusive parents, to some degree. It might also have others! The title is the prompt. take care of yourself! It's also less upbeat than it might be; it's about survival and about comfort and I perceive it as super happy and hopeful but I'm not sure everyone else will. 
> 
> A quick piece of background for this piece: It arguably exists in an AU of another piece I'm working on. It's... well, we'll call it a college AU, because the other half of the AU isn't really featured here at all, so no bending, Korra and Asami going to school together, and in this particular case, rooming together.

It had been a really rough day. Like, a really, really rough day.

It had been hard getting out of bed. That wasn't super uncommon recently, I'd been struggling a lot. I'd managed to get to class, but that had taken everything out of me.

Asami didn't seem to be doing so well either. She'd had to deal with her father's bullshit for the last couple weeks, and it was clearly taking a pretty major drain on her. He'd cut her out of his will and generally made her life hell since he'd found out we were dating, and I could see on her face that it was taking a toll on her.  
  
But she came over to me, looking concerned, and I almost felt guilty for where I was. I'd been trying to take care of myself, I really had, but right now was still terrible. It didn't help that the depression make the feeling of failure worse; I felt like I was personally failing Asami and hurting her right now instead of seeing myself as trying hard and learning.

“You doing OK?”

I almost said yes, but I'd promised never to lie about how I was doing, so I shook my head, “No, I'm feeling super, super depressed. Sorry.”

“Hey, no need to be sorry.” She smiled warmly, “Things get rough sometimes.”

“But I could be doing a better job of taking care of myself, and I'm not, and that means I can't spend as much energy comforting you, and you need someone there to comfort you right now, and...” I gasped.

“You're doing what you can, and I find it super sweet that you want to take care of me.” She said, hugging me.

“I... still feel like a super bad person and I feel like I should be doing more for you.”

“You are doing a lot for me already and you're a wonderful person.” She smiled.

“I don't really believe you.”

“Do I need to write it on you for you to believe me or something?”

“Maybe.” I laughed at the mental image.

“Alright, where do I write it?”

“You don't really mean that you're going to...”

“I totally am.” She grinned.

“I... maybe my arms? Honestly, you can not if you want, it sounds a little weird.”

“Do you believe that you're a good person?”

“No.”

“Then I'm going to convince you of that, and since you said 'maybe', I figure writing it on you is worth a try.” She was sticking out her tongue; it was clear she was also being silly, but also a tiny bit serious, like maybe I would feel a tiny bit better.

I smiled, “fine, but then I get to write about how loved and important you are in return on YOU.”

She nodded, “That sounds nice.”

Asami took the pen she'd been writing with to my left arm, gently writing, _Reasons Korra is a good person: 1) She takes care of the people around her._  
  
“Your turn.” She smiled.

I smiled weakly, as well, and wrote on her arm, _People who care about Asami Sato: 1) Korra._ I drew a little heart next to my name, then I handed her the pen.

_2) She is kind_

She handed me the pen.

_2) Bolin_  
  
I gave her the pen.

_3) She takes care of Asami whenever she can._  
  
She handed me the pen.

_3) Mako._

She gave me an awkward salute, and we both laughed, although I followed up by saying, “Yeah, but he clearly does care.”

She smiled, “I know, doesn't make him any less ridiculous.”

“No, that's definitely true.”

We kept writing on each other's arms for an hour: by the time we were done, the affirmations and lists ran up both of our arms, and we'd had to take off our shirts to have enough space to write. We'd also started helping each other out, and it'd been less “rigid turn taking” and more “write nice things and draw hearts on each other and on ourselves.”  
  
It was wonderful.  
  
And I felt better.  
  
I mean, I still felt super depressed and lethargic and all of those things, but, short of finding meds that actually worked for me, there wasn't much that could change that.

But I also felt cared about, and I felt like I had some perspective again; yes, I felt terrible, but that didn't feel as much like my fault. Yes, I was struggling, but I would get a chance to feel better again. No, this didn't HAVE to be the end of the world, as much as it felt like it.   
  
When it ended, she leaned in and kissed me, and kissed all over where she and I had written on me, and I kissed all over where she and I had written on her, and that was one of the times that I was reminded that sometimes letting someone comfort you can be almost as good as being happy in the first place. 

 


	2. Korra works at a bookstore, and Asami keeps buying progressively more godawful books in an attempt to get her attention.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Korra works at a bookstore, and Asami keeps buying progressively more godawful books in an attempt to get her attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mostly supplied myself this prompt, it was loosely based on a prompt on the internet, but only super loosely. Again, I'd really appreciate if you all would help me out and provide prompts, but even if you're not going to, please comment and tell me how you feel! If I keep not getting prompts, I might just write more in this particular world for a while, it's 1) not based on anything I wanted to write, and 2) it's silly enough that it's super fluffy.
> 
> Texts are marked with initials before hand, because there's no standard in English for “how to handle conversations taking place via text”, and I try to save quotes in story for things that are SAID, so I don't know how to denote the clear ending of a text in certain contexts, so for long text conversations, I basically have to mark the texts some way.

    This was _definitely_ intentional, I reasoned, as I noticed the book at the bottom of her cart.

    This particular shopper, whose name I knew was Asami, from her credit card and from the short conversations I'd had with her, had always had wonderful taste in books. I hadn't always liked all of the books she'd picked out, but recently, the book at the very bottom of her cart had been... bad. Not, like, necessarily a book that no one would buy, rather, bad, but once popular works that weren't really IN anymore. Last week, she'd wound up buying each of the books in the twilight series. Today, however, the book was Fifty Shades of Grey.

    “You're doing this on purpose.” I noted, flatly.

    “Doing what on purpose?” She said, with mock innocence.

    “ _Fifty Shades_? REALLY?” I laughed.

    “I was wondering how long it would take you to catch on. I was really enjoying the funny looks you were giving me, though.”

    “That's... an elaborate ploy. An expensive one, too.”

    “I have the money.” She smiled, “In my opinion, it was definitely worth it... Especially when you got mad about Twilight and muttered, _'really?'._ That was kind of cute. You looked almost concerned like 'you realize this is one giant depiction of abuse.'”

    I laughed, “To be fair, it is!”

    “I know... Although, I have to admit, it was actually the second copy of _Twilight_ I've ever bought.”

    “Really?” I laughed.

    “I mean, I was a stupid kid.”

    “I... alright, so, yeah, I was, too.” I admitted.

    “And you LAUGHED at me!” She said, indignantly.

    “Hey... uhh...” the person behind her in line said.

    We both blushed, and I said, “Sorry, one moment, Sir. I'm really, really sorry.”

    I wrote my number on the back of a slip of paper on my desk, and handed it to her, “Let's talk later, right now I should probably get back to work.”

    “Yeah, yeah, you probably should.” Asami smiled broadly, and then paid, and walked out.

    I sat by my phone all evening in my apartment, waiting for the call.

    I found myself a little frustrated with myself at the degree to which I cared: Was I really crushing on her? Really? I mean, she seemed like a nice enough girl, but I really didn't KNOW her at all, besides that we had a shared hate for a certain kind of literature, and that she was the kind of person who spent significant amounts of money to make random cashiers lives marginally more interesting by adding more mystery to the world.

    Admittedly, that was pretty cool, now that I thought about it.

    At 7:30, I got a text.

    AS: _Hi, this is Asami. I just read the first five chapters of Fifty Shades. How would you feel about coming over to burn it with me?_

    K: _I'm not sure I approve of the burning of books merely for being Fifty Shades level of bad._

    I smiled, though.

    AS: _S'Okay, I don't either. I just needed something to say and honestly I don't know why I decided to read any of it. THEY HAVEN'T EVEN HAD SEX YET WHY WAS THIS BOOK SO POPULAR?_

    I laughed.

    K: _I don't know why either. So, do you have further plans to buy awful books?_

    AS: _I... was going to buy the rest of this series, but I actually refuse to do so. I really don't want to own these books. I might be out of awful books to buy, honestly. Besides, I already know your weakness: You used to like Twilight. This gives me an enormous advantage: all I need to do to make you cringe is recite Twilight at you._

    I grimaced

    K: _I don't know why I let you know that I used to like Twilight as well._

    AS: _Because a cute girl just bared her heart at you and admitted one of her... well, not even really one of deepest secrets as much as one of her pettiest secrets, and you felt obliged to give said cute girl equal footing with you?_

    K: _“Cute”, huh? You're kind of full of yourself, don't you think?_

    AS: _Nope. I'm just realistic._

    K: _Does that mean that I get to call myself hot-as-fuck? Because I am._

    AS: _Sure. I mean, it's definitely true._

    I flushed, that was NOT the response I was expecting, although I wasn't quite sure what I was expecting.

K: _*coughs, blushes* Uhh... then yeah, OK, if I get to be hot as fuck, you can def call yourself cute, because you are._

   AS: I don't really need you to tell me that, though :P

K: _Shut up, Sato. Wait, Sato, I just realized... like Sato Industries? Like the car manufacturing giant?_

    AS: _Uh... yeah. I... can we not talk about that?_

    K: _Sure, I guess?_

    I contemplated momentarily why she wouldn't want to talk, but I decided not to think to much about it. If she didn't want me to know, she wouldn't let me know.

    AS: _Thanks._

    K: _No problem._

    The communication stopped for like five minutes, and I considered sending another message to ask what was up, but that might have been too clingy. She probably just had something to do. I was probably the only one of us with a crush, after all, although she HAD called me hot as fuck, so...

    AS: _Hey, uh... You want to go on a date some time? Like, next Friday! I'll pay, we can go to Kwong's Cuisine._

    I stared a moment at my phone. I wasn't sure if I was more shocked by the Kwong's Cuisine part (that place was SUPER expensive for a first date) or the wanna go on a date part.

    K: _Uh... Kwong's is kinda fancy for a first date, don't you think? I mean, I'd love to go on a date with you, of course, but..._

    AS: _I... Oh, you DIDN'T figure it out._

    K: _No, what didn't I figure out?_

    AS: _Money is... not exactly a problem for me. I happen to run a fairly large company._

Asami Sato as in THE Asami Sato. As in, the CEO and majority owner of Sato Industries. THAT Asami Sato. I almost hit myself on the head for not making the connection sooner... THAT Asami Sato. Wow.

    K: _Oh. Ohhhhh. Ok. Yeah. Alright, but then we're going to my favorite places every other date, and I'm paying at those places._

    AS: _Alright. :)_

    K: _So, uh... 6 PM?_

    AS: _6 works great!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They both read Twilight because I read Twilight. As an adult, I can look at Twilight and go “Yup, Edward's an abusive asshole”, but having the characters both have a past of being moderately less than wise, is kind of a fun thing to do, especially given that it's based on my own experiences.
> 
> This really isn't the END of this piece per se, because unlike the other prompt, this story is a little more open ended and fluffy in the long run instead of just being a moment of happiness. I'll keep working on this when I don't have prompts, so it's sort of something fluffy and it'll probably wind up being mostly domestic fluff and smut in the long run, so it's


	3. What if Korra works at a small coffee shop and Asami goes in every day just to see the adorable little barista.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Korra works at a small coffee shop and Asami goes in every day just to see the adorable little barista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, you'll LOVE Venti Sized Crush (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3954847/chapters/8867536)

The first time I came in, it was with a friend. Opal had wanted coffee, so I'd went and got hot chocolate. The barista was incredibly hot, like, probably in the top ten hottest people I'd ever seen in my life.

Even with the corporate mandated kind of ugly attire, I could still tell that she was ripped, and she had the prettiest blue eyes, and most importantly, the kindest smile. I... think I fell in love with that smile the first time I saw it.

 

* * *

 

The second time I came in, I didn't really have a reason, so I brought an excuse, a notebook, and I sketched engines for work while I drank my hot chocolate. Luckily, the barista, who I'd memorized the name of (Korra) was in again.

She was still uncomfortably hot. I felt a little creepy coming in to see her.

 

* * *

 

The next time, she wasn't in. I was sorely disappointed, but I guess expecting her to work the same time every day was a little unreasonable. She wasn't in the next day, either. I almost asked about her, but that might have been creepy.

 

* * *

 

The fifth time I came in was the first time I talked to her more than just giving my order. It was small talk (“and how are YOU doing today?” She'd asked with a smile. “I'm doing great.” I'd smiled back. I hadn't been doing great until she asked, but now I was.) As I came in more, we talked more, and I eventually learned that she had a dog she'd named “Naga” and a family back home in Alaska and what times she worked each day, and I made sure to come see her every day.

 

* * *

 

Honestly, even a month into knowing her, I still felt kind of guilty, coming here every day to see the girl. I mean, she never seemed uncomfortable, and I honestly wasn't _doing_ anything creepy, but I was kind of still being creepy.

“Hey, Asami! My favorite customer!” The girl said. Suddenly, I didn't feel bad at all; if was making her day better, I couldn't be doing anything wrong by coming in to see her, even if I was in part coming in to see her because she was cute.

“Hi, Korra!” I grinned, “I'd like-”

“A Tall Hot Chocolate, right?” She smiled.

I grinned, “Absolutely.”

“With the whipped cream?”

“Yup. How are you doing today?”

“I'm doing great!” She smiled, “Because you're in, and that's awesome! Where were you yesterday?”

“I got a little sick.” I said, “I couldn't come in.”

“I missed you!”

“I missed you too. I'm sorry I couldn't make it.” I said.

I was pretty sure she was blushing a little. I was pretty sure I was blushing a little.

“We're holding up the line, aren't we?” She asked sadly.

“Yeah, yeah, we are.” I said, trying to keep a smile on my face.

I went to pick up my drink. I never felt guilty about coming in again.

 

* * *

 

It was two days until I came in at a time that was slow enough that we could actually talk.

“So, uh... I would ask you about yourself, but I feel like I have a pretty good grounding on 'things to know about Korra.'” I said, smiling.

“Well, how about you?” She'd asked, “Have any pets?”

“Nope.” I said, “No pets. I don't really have time to take care of them.”

“How about your family?”

“I... Mom's dead, and I try not to talk much about Dad, since he wound up in prison.” I said.

“I'm sorry.” She said, “Maybe I shouldn't have brought that up.

“I mean, how else are you supposed to find out?” I asked.

“That's a fair point.” She said.

There was a short pause in conversation, and she was the one who broke it. “You have super pretty eyes.”

Another pause, this time with both of us blushing. She breaks the silence, again, “I mean, if that's OK to say! Well, I mean, you have pretty eyes either way but I mean I just don't want to make you uncomfortable but I guess I'm still-”

“It's fine.” I smiled, “You have super pretty eyes as well. It's one of the first things I noticed about you.”

It was her turn to blush, and my turn to consider rambling about appropriateness; I mean, she couldn't have gotten away even if she'd wanted to, and while I did remind myself that she was the one who started the flirting, I'd set myself a fairly hard line of 'no flirting with Korra while she's the barista, because that does kind of cross the creepy line.'

I did ultimately break the silence, “That's OK, right? I mean, I know that you can't really get away from me right now since you're working, so I feel kind of bad about flirting but I guess...”

“It's OK.” She smiled, “I'm happy to flirt with you, you're super cute, and I have a customer, so we'll have to put off talking for a minute.”

I stepped out of the way, and the customer ordered, and then I stepped forward again, “Hey, so, if I gave you my number, do you think you'd call me later and we could schedule a date or something?”

It was more forward than I'd been prepared to be today, but I was feeling pretty good about this. Her eyes lit up in probably the most gorgeous smile I'd ever seen, and I had to resist a fairly strong urge to kiss her; we definitely weren't THERE yet.

“Absolutely! I'd love that!” She smiled.

I took one of the napkins, asked her for a pen, and wrote my number down, handing it to her. She handled the napkin incredibly gingerly, as if it was the most precious thing on Earth.

“I'll.... talk to you later, then?” I asked.

“Absolutely!” She said. As I walked away, she seemed to be reading the napkin again and again, like she was trying to memorize it.

That night, when my phone rang, and I picked up, and heard her voice, I was the happiest woman alive.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Katie, for this prompt. I really enjoyed writing this!
> 
> Sorry about the Asami's family part. That's kind of angsty. Couldn't really avoid it, though. Asami just has a heavy past, no matter what you do. 
> 
> Tomorrow we'll have "Korra and Asami Adopt a Kitten" (that's a request by a friend) followed up with "Korra and Asami leave love notes for each other" (That's a request by Max, the original one also included the line "around the house", but I have a very specific extremly cute idea of what I'm going to do there, so I'm cutting myself a little more room.) Then, I'll be doing a second part to the bookstore piece we had last chapter, because I want to do that.
> 
> Wow, I've got a lot of work ahead of me!


	4. Korra and Asami get a kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami adopt a kitten!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is for a friend! They asked me over Skype when I sent them the story I was working on. This technically takes place in the coffee shop AU I wrote last time, although that sort of happened by accident.
> 
> Don't abandon kittens at two weeks, btw. Don't abandon cats at all, if possible, but for the love of god, don't abandon two week old kittens. At least, like, take them to an animal shelter or something, someone will adopt them. Don't abandon them, they can't take care of themselves, and they really, really shouldn't be separated from their mothers until like 6 weeks!
> 
> As a side note, I feel weird gendering animals.
> 
> Also, I spent way longer than I expected just writing Asami here.

Outside the door to Future Industries on one morning, shortly after Korra moved in with me, was a box. On it, it said “Free kitten; my cat got pregnant, and I could take care of all but one but if I took in all of them my lease would have been terminated. Maybe you can take care of her?”

I looked inside, and there was a little tiny tortoiseshell kitten inside, mewing softly and looking extremely cold.

She was so, so small, she couldn't have even been a pound. Her eyes were open, which I knew meant she hadn't just been born, but I wasn't quite sure how old she was. I took the kitten out of the box and cuddled her close to me.

I had a couple hours before anything actually needed to be done, so I went online to figure out what I should do to take care of the kitten. This wasn't the easiest thing, holding a kitten, both because I had to get my phone out of my pocket (and why did I wear these blasted skinny jeans anyway today! I had plenty of other black pants that DIDN'T have pockets that were impossible to retrieve things from), and then actually work the phone with one hand.

The thing I quickly realized, however, is that this little gal couldn't be more than two weeks old. I really didn't know what to do, and frankly I'm not good with anything small, be they children or kittens. I looked for a nearby vet, and luckily, there was one within walking distance. That was a good thing, as I had no idea how to safely transport the kitten. I sent a text to Korra saying _I found a kitten someone abandoned! ;( I'm taking her to the vet now, and I'll be taking today off, so I'll be home soon._

I also logged in to my professional email (which was a HASSEL from my phone, especially with the two factor authorization): and sent an email to my secretary,  
  
_Hello,  
_

_I'm taking today off. Sorry to drop this on you so late, something came up (namely, somebody abandoned a kitten outside of Future Industries, and I am 1. not going to leave a helpless kitten on our doorstep to die 2. not going to take the bad PR for doing so and 3. I'm not leaving it here as a distraction, and I'm not sure it will survive until other people get here.). Please reschedule my meetings for the day, and let people who are looking for me know that I'm not in._  
  
Thanks,

_Asami Sato._ ”

The part about the PR didn't really matter all that much to me, but I felt like I needed it to legitimize my decision; the board might not be terribly happy that I'd taken a day off for this, so in part saying it was my way of defending that no, I wasn't just dicking around, although to be fair, even if I hadn't had that defense, I probably would have done it anyway and told my secretary 'If the board gets mad, ask them if THEY'D leave a kitten to die in my shoes, and see the look on their faces as they choose between “being a horrible person” and “taking my side of the argument”. Actually, I might have been having a little too much fun at the idea of forcing them to make that choice.

Then, I set off walking.

Luckily for me, there was a time open in fifteen minutes for the vet to see the cat, and once she heard that I was taking in a kitten, she offered to do it free of charge.

Money wasn't really a problem for me, and I said as much.

In the mean time, one young man at the front desk, who knew a thing or two about kittens, told me how to warm the kitten up.

“See, we have an incubator here, which I'm going to put her in now, but you'll want to keep a hot pad with a couple towels over it to keep her warm.”

The vet showed me how to do a bunch of other things, she gave me kitten formula and a bottle for feeding the kitten with, and she showed me how to inject fluid subcutaneously into the kitten if she started becoming extremely dehydrated.

I recorded that part and texted it to Korra, _One, we're taking in a cat. Two, you're learning how to do this, because fuck if I'm doing it._

She sent me a text back saying, _One, YAY IT'S SO CUTE AND WHAT ARE WE NAMING IT. Two, of course I get the dirty jobs._

I smiled, and the vet told me that just across the street there was a pet store where I could buy more of the stuff that I needed, as well as a list of things to buy.

The list of things + 1 cat carrier later, the kitten and I were on our way home.

 

* * *

Korra's POV

* * *

 

I was a little worried about how Naga and the kitten would get along, so I suggested that we take her up to our room, which Asami agreed with me on, thankfully.

“She's so cute and tiny, who would abandon such a little ball of adorableness?” I cooed.

Asami frowned, “Someone whose landlord is a jerk.”

I was confused, and it obviously showed through.

“There was a note on the box saying that they couldn't keep this cat and their lease.” Asami explained.

I frowned, “That's sad. Also, you never said what we were going to name her.”

“I dunno. Maybe Grace?” My girlfriend suggested.

I smiled, “Grace sounds nice. Let's go with that.”

We spent that day just with the cat, and each other (although I did spend some time with Naga so she wouldn't feel TOO left out). She was cute and cuddly and playful and she made a wonderful addition to our little family, and I was more and more sure that I wanted to have Asami forever as I raised this little cat with her. She was super awkward about cleaning up after our not-yet-litter-box-trained kitten, but she still did it and it was super cute. Every time she picked up Grace, she did so as if the kitten would shatter under the lightest touch, as if she was terrified that she would break this tiny, fragile thing into a million pieces.

I had known that I loved Asami already, but I hadn't known just how much. I hadn't realized that I was sure I wanted this to be forever. I definitely hadn't know that I wanted to raise a family with her some day.

But watching her take care of this kitten, taking care of this kitten with her, caring about this kitten with her convinced me of a lot of things. That the kind of love I had with her was the kind of love I wanted to have forever kind. That I wanted to live and die by her side. That she and I would, someday, make great parents.

I was also pretty sure that it was a little too soon to say those things out loud.

I had more ability to call in sick in the short run, so I did, for the next three days. Asami, however, was able to get vacation time, so she took care of the cat during the day most days for the next few weeks. Those few weeks were probably among my favorite in my whole life: Every evening, I came home from work at the coffee shop and I had my beautiful girlfriend who I loved so much waiting for me, and a growing kitten who surprised me every day by getting bigger and stronger and learning to do new things.

“You should take vacation time more often.” I teased, “I love having you around so much.”

She laughed, “Yeah, but it wouldn't be special if I didn't work so hard the rest of the time.”

I laughed, too. It was true.

As time past, Grace grew much stronger, and before we knew it we weren't even having to take days off to be with her. She got along remarkably well with Naga, once we introduced the two of them, and she became a wonderful member of our family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was good!
> 
> Tomorrow's piece will be my interpretation of Max's prompt: “Korra and Asami leave love notes for each other”, then we'll be continuing my bookstore prompt, then I'll be trying to write an interpretation of “Play it Again” by Luke Bryan, which I'll be writing for Katie.
> 
> Because this is all about fluff, A warning: the rest of this note is bittersweet, and it made me cry writing it.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The cat in this piece is named in honor and love of my dead cat. She was sweet and smart and she always grabbed at our feet and she was super playful and I miss her dearly. RIP, Grace. I'll never forget you, and you'll always have a place in my heart.


	5. Korra and Asami leave notes for each other:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami leave sticky notes for each other. Everywhere. Also, Korra has a slightly dirty sense of humor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So, I'm going to take tomorrow off and write some of my angst heavy story, because I'm currently really in love with it and can't just let it go. I promise I'll take care of myself while I write it this time. This prompt is mildly modified from the one Max gave me. It also, technically, exists in the same universe as the first prompt, if only because they share a setting with the angst heavy piece I'm working on. (That AU is called the “Debate AU”, for reasons that I'll show you in story)
> 
> Given this, I guess I should be careful about spoilers. Korra and Asami winding up in a relationship, no matter how slow the burn is, is a tag level thing, so I guess that's not a spoiler.
> 
> Also: “LO” stands for “Leader of Opposition”, the first negative speaker in NPDA style debate. I don't know what other formats that's true of, or even if that's the term used everywhere. MO stands for “member of opposition”, the second negative speaker. Korra is the first speaker on her team, Asami is the second, and they refer to themselves as “LO” and “MO” in the notes because it seemed vaguely more appropriate for a K team to do so. 
> 
> I believe I get my bonus points here: I think one set of notes are definitely smuttier than the other, on average.
> 
> Also, the bolded number in parenthesis is a reference to a note. I don't know how to do the cool thing where it links you to the bottom where the note is obvious, but it should be easy to find the other copy of (1) in the endnotes, right?
> 
> Also, strong sexual humor in this one, just letting you know.

_Hey, glad we're all cool now. We should find some time to practice and strategize together; we should make sure we impress Lin and Tenzin. They're kinda taking a risk on us here, so let's make it worth it for them. Also, hope you have a better day than you did Sunday, Kai told me it was rough! - MO_

The note was stuck inside my folder during practice. I smiled. Asami was definitely right that we should practice together. I wasn't sure how I felt that Kai had told her it had been a rough day, but I guess I'd told him it was OK, so I wasn't too upset.

Still, I had to get her back for this “hiding notes in my shit” bullshit.

* * *

 

_Hey, practicing with you was fun. Let's do that again some time! Also, ur hair is cute. -LO_

_PS: bet ur blushing. Revenge acquired!_

She'd put it on top of my laptop after before she'd left. Made sense. I also WAS blushing, it was a good compliment, and I spent a reasonable amount of time on my hair every morning. I was glad we'd made up last week, she was going to be a great friend.

* * *

 

 _Hey. I know the last couple weeks have been rough, but hopefully today is_ _better_ . _-M_ O

I knew exactly who wrote the note, and my heart swelled a little. She and I weren't technically dating yet, but I was pretty sure it was a certainty sooner rather than later. I could tell that Asami had feelings for me at this point, and I had feelings for her, and she was so sweet to me.

I put that note in a safe place in my desk. I still had it at our five year anniversary. It warmed my heart whenever I saw it.

* * *

 

  
_ay bby u want sum fuk? - LO_

She'd placed the god damn sticky note on my nose in my sleep, AND she signed it Prime Minister. Even now.

“Korra. I am going to kill you.” I muttered, but I was smiling.

“You know you like it.” She had that got damn shit eating grin.

“Still gonna kill you.” I was grinning, too.

“Eh, if anyone is going to kill me, let's have it be you. I'm sure you'll make it fun.”

“Fuck you.” I laughed.

“Yes please?”

I sighed, “We've talked about this. Not yet.”

“No, I know.” She was smiling.

I kissed her gently on the lips, “Then stop tempting me, cutie.”

“Hey, I'm in agreement with you here. I want to take things slow, OK? There are two of us here resisting temptation, it'll be fine.”

* * *

 

_Hey, baby. Today's date was amazing. I'm looking forward to seeing you next Friday. - MO <3_

She'd literally slipped it up the inside of my shirt when we were making out.

 _What the fuck, Asami. Inside my shirt?_ _Also, I'm looking forward to seeing you too._ I texted her.

 _Shut up, you know you like it._ The reply happened almost immediately.

 _Ouch, hoisted by my own petard._ I grinned as I sent the message.

 _Gotta turn those links, all day everyday. :P_ I laughed a little at her next message

K: _Yes, well, my rebuttal is “I actually got to see your reaction to my note, so I totally won this exchange, and you should vote for my position.”_

A: _Point of order: I'm pretty sure that you haven't mentioned any of that in a previous speech._

K: _I'm fairly certain I haven't even had any constructive speeches here, so that doesn't seem quite fair._

A: _Sucks to be you._ **(1)**

* * *

 

There was a stickynote on the my phone.

It was blank.

I began to peel it off.

It was then that I realized that she'd written on the sticky side of the note, so that it would be more discreet. _  
_

_Hey, so, uhh.... wanna come to my room and fuck my brains out?_ \- _LO_

“Really? REALLY, Korra?” I shot after her. She had already gone, run off to her room.

I sent her a text, _Yes. OMW. Prepare your orifices._

K: _Prepare your orifices is, like, the least sexy dirty talk I've EVER READ, Asami. If it weren't you, I'd probably have dried out, like, 200%._

_A: I know. But I AM me, so you smiled._

_K: … you're right. I'm putty in your hands._

_A: Not yet you aren't, but you're about to be!_

_K: Ok fuck that was a pretty good line._

_A: I know, right?_

* * *

 

_Hey, baby. I love you so much, and I'm going to miss you the next couple weeks, so please call me every day until I get a chance to fly down to see you and meet your parents. I kinda miss you already, so text me when you find this._

_Love you <3 <3 <3 -MO_

She had, of course, put it on the third page of the book I said I'd be reading, probably knowing that I'd open it in the airport.

I smiled and clutched the note to my chest.

K: _Miss you too, baby. I'll call you tonight when I get in. Until then, take care of yourself, I love you, and I can't wait to see you again._

A: _Glad you found my note. I miss you, and it'll be good to see you again._

I grinned for a moment, and began typing out a dirty message, but was interrupted by another message from Asami,

A: _I know what you're thinking. Don't get me riled up, we're going to have to be good, especially if I'm dealing with my father. If he hears me on the phone with you and we're having phone sex, that would be a disaster._

K: _Right, yeah, good point._

A: _Fuck why did I think about that._

K: _Not my fault. Anyway, I have to get on an airplane, I'll see you in a couple weeks._

A: _See you!_

* * *

 

_Hey, baby, I missed you, I love you, and I'm so glad to see you here again. Wanna make out? -LO_

I grinned, “Sure.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Two of these notes aren't actually going to be part of the story / true in the story when the actual story gets written, at least, one because it got cut during the process of writing the chapter, the other because there'll be better things to do with that space during the actual story. Still, this actually helped me do a lot of important story outlining, so it was good in that regard.
> 
> (1) If a significant part of that conversation doesn't make any sense, that's fine, it's debate nerdery, basically they're being cute dorks.


	6. Bookstore Tale: Date, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I said I wouldn't do anything today, but I lied! Sorta. I DID work on the other piece, but I felt like working on this one, as well. Also, I need more prompts. Also, I'm looking for a beta reader. I've never had a beta reader before, but the angstier piece would benefit from a beta reader, and I would benefit by having someone else looking at my more serious writing with a more than half critical eye.
> 
> So... uh... yeah. How does one go about finding a beta reader?

“Next Friday” felt like forever. Every day, Asami did stop by the bookstore, and every day, she bought a book that looked pretty reasonable. She'd luckily stopped _intentionally_ picking out terrible books, at least, which was good. We talked when we could, and I texted her every night, asking how her book was. Surprisingly, she managed to read the books, some time during the day, and so she'd text me back, _Oh, tonight's book was great!_ or _It was SO BADDD, Korra. SOO FUCKING BAD._

Thursday night, I actually called her, and asked about her book. She seemed really excited to hear from me,

“It was awful, Korra. The book was awful.” She ranted. She ranted for a good fifteen minutes about how BAD today's book was. I giggled. Soon, the conversation turned to how excited we were for tomorrow, “I can't wait!”I admitted.

“Me neither.” She sounded like she was smiling.

We talked basically all night, and I was a little tiny bit short on sleep the next day because of how late I'd talked to her. The moment I got home from work, I set to finding something appropriate to wear.

_I have, like, NOTHING formal enough for this._ I texted her, _What do?_

_Uh... it would be weird for me to buy you formal clothes for a formal date, wouldn't it?_ Asami texted, _Because I totally would, and it'd be no skin off my back, but I have the feeling you'd object._

_Yup._ I laughed slightly, _I mean, I can manage, like, borderline business casual. Will that do?_

_Business Casual like suit, no tie? Or like, business casual like “mildly above jeans and a T-shirt”_ The response I got read.

_Somewhere in the middle? Like, I own A dress?_ I texted back, _Like, solid color, nothing too fancy, but also nothing too casual?_

_Oh yeah, that's fine._ The response came almost immediately, _I'll be dressier than that, but you won't be too out of place._

I smiled, _See you soon, then._

I quickly changed into the dress (It was a gorgeous blue, and while I didn't particularly like dresses, I could stand this one) and then drove down to Kwang's. I got out of my car and walked up front.

Asami was there, and she was... dazzling. I'd only ever seen her in her day to day black skinny jeans and her somewhat nice red shirts, but now, hoo boy.

She was wearing a red blazer over a black button up shirt, and a pair of what must have been recently ironed black slacks. Over the blazer, she was wearing a black suit jacket.

“Fuck.” I muttered.

She was so _hot_.

“You are BEAUTIFUL.” I said, “Wow.”

She smiled at me, “You're one to talk. You look so fancy!”

“I guess I probably look better than I do in bookstore-uniform, at least.” I laughed.

“Well, I mean, you're fucking dazzling, so...!” She grins, “cmon, let's go in.”

Kwang's is, as I always imagined, SUPER fancy. She looks at the waiter standing up front, and says, “Asami, reservations for 2.”

“Of course, miss Sato.”

“Eat her often?” I asked, raising my eyebrows teasingly, “do you have a lot of dates here?”

“And what if I do?” She smirks.

I shrugged, then smirked myself, “No big deal, as long as you can manage to be monogamous if we get more serious.”

Asami grinned, “Honestly, you're my first date in a while. I bring potential investors here all the time, though. I can do monogamy, by the way.”

“Oh.” I laughed, “That... makes a lot of sense.”

“Which part?”

“You know which part.” I grinned.

“Ah, so the monogamy part?”

I laughed, “Of course. That's _obviously_ what I mean.”

One of the members of the waitstaff came up to “Ms. Sato, your table is clear.”

\-- To be Continued --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing monogamous characters ahhh whyyyyyyyy.... The only reason I'm writing Korra and Asami as mono here is that I don't have anyone else to ship them with :P
> 
> The joke, btw, is that I am totally NOT monogamous. 
> 
> Anyway, this next chapter is two parts, one today and one tomorrow, because I'm trying to keep my perfect update schedule, and I also want more chances to get out the “looking for betas and prompts” notes.


	7. Bookstore: Date Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bookstore: Date Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And part 2! Sorry I couldn't put all this together in one day, I wrote like a total of 3,000 words yesterday, which is well past my “writing is easy” limit. Also, since I remembered that this was supposed to be set IRL, I made Kwang's a super fancy Chinese restaurant. Makes sense to me.

The waiter led us to a reasonably private table;

“Asami, um... I have NO idea what to order.” Everything here was so fancy, and even not being the one who was paying, the prices made me a little uncomfortable.

She smiled, “Just get what you'd usually get at a Chinese restaurant. I've literally never had anything that wasn't good here, and you _really_ don't have to worry about money here.”

Eventually, I DID decide on what to get, as did Asami. Well, it was more like Asami decided, I said I wanted the same thing, she reminded me that it was traditional to split the food you got at this kind of restaurant, and so I figured out something else to order.

“So, uh... how was your day?” I asked, suddenly nervous. I mean, this girl was BEAUTIFUL, as well as clearly brilliant.

“What, since you saw me last?” She smiled gently.

“Well, I mean...” I stuttered, blushing. She giggled. I put my head down against the table, embarrassed. This WASN'T going well.

“It's OK, I'm nervous, too, I'm just better at hiding it.” She said, patting me on the back of the head, “I won't tease if that makes it easier.”

“I can't believe I put my foot in my mouth already.” I muttered.

“I can.” She laughed, “I mean, I've only really known you for a week, but the way you sometimes talk without thinking is something that's kind of endearing about you.”

I finally took my head off the table, “Really?”

“Really.”

I felt a lot less nervous then; if my biggest flaw, as far as I was concerned, was something she was fond of, I couldn't really mess up, now could I? Well, I mean, I guess I could, but it'd be a lot harder.

“But actually, how was your day since I last saw you?” I smiled.

She smiled back, “It was pretty good... I've been pretty nervous, I mean, because dates do that, especially dates with extremely cute, extremely kind people who I've had my eye on for a couple weeks, but that's still pretty good, I guess. You?”

“Basically the same, except with the excruciating addition of having to work at a bookstore.”

She laughed, “I can see why that might be a LITTLE more frustrating than my job, probably gets a lot more boring.”

“Basically.” I smirked.

We continued with mostly small talk until dinner arrived. The food was amazing, and the conversation got deeper and more intimate as we continued.

“Yeah, Dad is a big shot politician, so I'm pretty well off, I'm just working at a bookstore because that's what I enjoy.” I laughed, “Maybe I'll run for office someday!”

Asami laughed, but then her smile disappeared, “Can we not talk about parents right now? I'd love to know more about yours later, but my father's trial is coming up.”

I nodded; I knew some, but not all, of the details about that. It had been a huge scandal, when Hiroshi had been found out to be supporting a terrorist animal rights group who'd killed a few people in their last attack.

“That's fine.” I smiled, taking her hand gently, “Tell me about something awesome your company is doing.”

“Well...” She grinned. She seemed to be checking off mental boxes, as if she was going 'nope, that projects confidential, and so is that one, and so is that one', but then her eyes lit up, “Ooh! Have I told you about the train system we're working on, it's awesome!”

She rambled about the train system, which I probably wouldn't have cared about if she wasn't the one talking about it, but she was, so I was interested. Mostly, though, I just enjoyed watching her talk, the way she smiled when she was excited, or she imitated regulators she didn't like (“and President Raiko was like 'But what about all the families that live in that area! You can't build mass transit there, it'll bring in people that will lower the value of those neighborhoods!' Fucking NIMBY racist bastard.”)

I laughed at that, and she smiled, “I guess that's technically politics, so that's technically not a first date subject.” She acknowledged.

I giggled, “I really don't care. I thought it was funny.”

“I'm glad.” She smiled, “I'm sure I'm boring you with all this trains talk, though.”

“I... no, I mean, it's fun to listen to you talk.”

She blushed, “Ok. Well, I can talk more about trains, if you'd like.”

“Whatever makes you happy.” I smiled.

The rest of the date was fantastic, and once she'd paid for our food, we walked outside.

“Hey, is it OK if I kiss you?” She asked, looking suddenly very nervous.

“I'd like that.” I smiled.

And she did. The first kiss she gave me was chaste, gentle, perhaps even hesitant.

“Oh, c'mon.” I grinned, “You can do better than THAT.”

She grinned, too, and then, with a playful voice, said, “I COULD... but _should_ I?”

I frowned at her teasing, and leaned in and kissed her.

I was much less hesistant than she'd been, and I moved my lips gently against hers. She did the same, and the kiss lasted... well, quite a bit. Somewhere along the line, one of us slipped our tongue into the other's mouth, and from that point on, the kiss became maybe more accurate to describe as 'making out.'

It was when her hands started creeping up my shirt that I realized we should probably break the kiss.

“Uh, Asami?” I said, “We're in public.”

She blushed, “Oh. Yeah. Right. Uh... wanna fix that?”

“I... I _would_ , but I actually want to take this slow, and I'm not sure if I spend much more time with you right now I'll be able to hold myself to that, so I think I'd like to go home. It's been a lot of fun, and we should do this again some time!” I said, trying very hard to stop myself from saying 'Fuck it, your place, or mine?'

She smiled, “Oh. Ok. Absolutely, let's do this again some time!”

I swear, I literally skipped back to my car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiroshi's political leanings decided by... “Well, Hiroshi technically should be a leftist, but he should be a leftist I find unsympathetic. Ah, PETA! Ok, Hiroshi supports SUPERPETA!”
> 
> Comments, please? I need prompts! Also, I need to know how to find a beta reader.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much in the way of edits, no revisions, and no betaing, because ideally I'd like to get one of these out a day, although I probably won't and I am hereby promising myself that I won't get mad when I fail to do so! I hope it's good anyway, though. 
> 
> Please give me prompts! I'll take the ones I like and might just write them!


End file.
